Sick Day
by coriswriting
Summary: Finchel Drabble.  Prompt:  Finn takes care of Rachel when she's sick.


****Prompt: Finn takes care of Rachel when she's sick****

****Prompt given by: streisandandmicheleworshiper****

Rachel sat up in bed wearily as she heard a light knock at her bedroom door.

"Dad, can I have some water?" she asked hoarsely, rubbing at her eyes.

"Not Dad," Finn grinned, walking into the room, "but I'll get you anything you want."

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, "what are you doing here? I don't want to get you sick…and I look _horrible!_"

Finn sat down on the bed, smiling at the sight of her. He found her puffy eyes, red nose, and messy braids completely adorable.

"You're beautiful, as always," he said, tugging playfully at one of her braids, "reminds me of the time you lost your voice and came to school in your pajamas. Besides, Rach, I'm your fiance now. It's my job to take care of you when you're sick. It's Saturday, I can stay all day and get you anything you need."

"You're sweet," she smiled tiredly, "but you really don't have to—"

"Yes, I do," he said, tucking the blankets around her, "I told your dads they were off-duty. So you need some water?"

"That'd be great," Rachel whispered.

"Don't strain your voice, baby," Finn said, stroking her hair, "we've got Regionals coming up, after all, and we need our star."

Rachel grinned and blew him a kiss as he left the room.

She was in the middle of a coughing fit when Finn returned several minutes later with a tray full of glasses.

"Ooh, baby, you sound awful," he frowned, "I know you wanted water, but I know you're supposed to have lots of liquids when you're sick, and orange juice has a lot of vitamin C, and the ginger ale is in case your stomach is bothering you, and then here's some chocolate milk, just because it's super-delicious."

"Aw, thank you," she sighed sweetly.

"No problem," said Finn, quite pleased with himself as he leaned over to place the tray on her nightstand. He promptly stumbled and knocked all four glasses all over his fiancee.

"Oh no!" he gasped in horror, "baby, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that!"

"It's okay," cringed Rachel, soaking wet, "at least it wasn't hot tea. You're going to have to help me change these pajamas, though. I can hardly sit up without getting dizzy and lightheaded."

Finn suddenly broke out into a wild grin.

"I swear, that wasn't part of my plan," he joked.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mr. Hudson," she said with mock suspicion, "no monkey business, though, I'm so sick. My pajamas are in that top drawer over there."

"I'll be on my best behavior," he promised softly, taking a pink flannel nightgown from her dresser.

Rachel lifted her arms as Finn gently slid her wet nightshirt off. He didn't miss the opportunity to graze her soft skin as he slipped the dry one onto her small frame, but he kept his promise. Man, she was gorgeous…but Hiram and Leroy were just down the hall, and he was in enough hot water with them for the whole proposing- to-their-daughter-in-high-school thing.

"Much better," she sniffled, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to get you some more water and stuff," he replied, "and I'll try not to douse you with it this time."

She had fallen asleep by the time he returned a half hour later. She blinked her eyes open as she heard him place another tray on her nightstand.

"Oh, hey, baby," he whispered, "didn't mean to wake you. But I brought you some soup. Kurt says that the stuff in a can is full of sodium and he won't let Burt eat it, so I made my own."

"You—you made your own __soup___?"_ she asked incredulously.

"Yeah! It was actually pretty easy!" he exclaimed, "I just found some of that vegetable broth, and I put in some noodles, and some I chopped up some vegetables that I found in the fridge, and then I added some of the spices from your dads' spice rack. Man, they have a lot of spices. I might have gotten a little carried away with those."

Rachel nodded slowly, raising her eyebrows.

"Here, try some," he said, lifting the spoon to her mouth.

She smiled nervously as she tried it. Her eyes opened wide with alarm as she began coughing.

"HOT!" she sputtered, "Spicy! Mouth on fire! WATER!"

"Ohmygosh!" Finn cried as he scrambled for the glass of water, "oh man, are you okay, baby?"

Rachel gulped the water down frantically as Finn watched her, feeling terrible.

"Too much pepper?" he asked, cringing.

"Little bit," she coughed.

"I'm so sorry, Rach," he sighed, "man, I _suck at this!"_

"No you don't, Finn," Rachel said, squeezing his hand, "you're trying so hard. Plus, it's your first time caring for your ailing fiance."

Finn gave a shy half-smile as Rachel held his hand.

"Hey," she began, "why don't you take care of me by doing what you do best. How about if you just lay here with me, let me put my head on your shoulder, and sing me to sleep with that sweet voice of yours."

"Now __that__I can do," he said, brightening, snuggling into her on the bed, "just close your eyes, angel."

Rachel nuzzled into him as he softly began to sing, "Faithfully," while caressing her cheek. She was peacefully asleep in his arms by the time he sang the last note.

Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all.


End file.
